


Green Tea

by revolutionarydaddies



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - High School, Badass Eliza, Bullying, Dean Washington, F/F, Happy Ending, Short, Underage Drinking, Vodka, abused maria, bully james, dick charles lee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:44:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9483425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revolutionarydaddies/pseuds/revolutionarydaddies
Summary: Maria never talked back to James but as he told her to take a sip everything felt wrong. The same way she felt whenever James made her do anything "morally grey."





	

“It doesn't look like green tea.” Maria protested looking down at the blue and green tervis cup in her hands, filled with clear liquid. Maria never talked back to James but as he told her to take a sip everything felt wrong. The same way she felt whenever James made her do anything “morally grey.” Behind the bleachers surrounded by Charles, Samuel and James Maria didn't really have a choice. Bringing the cup to her lips talking a small swig, instantly Maria knew something was wrong. Green tea isn't supposed to burn your throat, or make you gage. “Th-this isn't green tea? What did you make me drink.” Maria softly pushed the cup back towards James. Charles laughed, his gut wrenching sleazy laugh.

“I told you bitch. It's green tea.” James shout his temper boiling pushing the cup back at Maria. “Drink all of it.” Terror filled the girl as words failed her, tears filling her eyes.

“I-eh. P-please d-d-”

“Mariaaaa. Where are you?” Eliza’s eyes filled with censored as she rounded the corner seeing the scene beforehand. “What is going on?” Tears overflowing as a look of shame and horror flowed over Maria’s face.

“Get out of here Schuyler.” Charles yelled shoving the tervis towards the girl . “Or do you want some of this too?” Maria flinched attempting to walk towards Eliza, but James pulled her back roughly.

Eliza’s jaw clenched as she spat out her words, “Charles and Samuel scatter before Dean Washington shows up.” turning towards James. “Get your hands off of her or I will personally see that your ass gets kicked out of here before you can say ‘helpless’ .”

Maria was in shock, she didn’t couldn't move, Eliza didn’t force her. Not after the three men left, or Maria’s sobbed stopped. Eliza was warm, comforting, never overstepping boundaries, James wasn’t like that. Eliza isn’t James, so Maria kissed her, in the light of the setting sun.

Maria was baffled. Eliza, the same Eliza who fishtails red flowers into Maria’s hair. The same Eliza wears blue flowy flower blouse tucked into a white skater skirt and Jesus sandals. The same Eliza who buys ice cream and rubs Maria’s back through panic attacks. The same Elizabeth Schuyler kissed Maria back.

**Author's Note:**

> A short, sweet fic. Hope you liked. Please leave comments.  
> -RD


End file.
